


Merah

by sukeb



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Poetry, Political innuendo, Politics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puisi tentang 'Merah' dari sudut pandang Ivan Braginski. Concrit sangat diterima. RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merah

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
>  **Rating** : M karena bernuansa politik, mengandung darah
> 
>  **Warning** : Puisi di bawah menyinggung ideologi tertentu. Jika Anda merasa risih atau tak nyaman, silakan tekan tombol _back_. Terpengaruh sejarah. Agak psikosis.
> 
>  **A/N** : Puisi di bawah hanyalah bentuk pendalaman karakter dan gambaran _'Merah'_ di mata Ivan . Tak ada maksud lain dalam pembuatan puisi ini. Puisi = paragraf rata tengah.

**MERAH**

.

.

Semuanya merah

Merah semuanya

Dinding, langit-langit, lampu...

Bahkan telur _Fab_ _e_ _r_ _g_ _é_ milik Nicholas juga dicat merah

.

.

Merah, lebih merah dari bara

Merah, tapi bukan merah lipstik Mama

.

Lebih merah dari merahnya subuh

Tapi semerah cairan yang merembes dari tubuh

Bukan, bukan peluh

Merahnya... seperti darah yang keluar dari pembuluh

.

.

" _Merah memberikan keberanian_

_Merah melambangkan keadilan"_

.

Merah untuk semua

Merahku, merahmu

Milikku, milikmu

.

.

Di atas taplak merah ini kami berbagi

membagi adil makanan hingga semua bisa menikmati

Tapi...

Vlad tidak memimpin doa kami

Katanya, makanan ini bukan Tuhan yang memberi

tapi karena kami mencari sendiri

.

… Begitukah?

.

.

Semuanya merah

Merah semuanya

Dinding, langit-langit, lampu...

.

Hei Iósif, kenapa kita tidak memakai biru saja seperti Amerika?

.

" _Kenapa harus ada putih, biru, jika merah saja cukup?"_

" _Merah memberikan keberanian_

_Merah melambangkan keadilan"_

_._

Tak ada kamu, tak ada aku

Tapi ada kita

Semua mendapatkan kesempatan

Semua sama-sama merasakan

" _Bukankah itu keadilan?"_

.

.

Merah itu seperti darah

Darah itu hangat

Berarti merah itu hangat, ya?

Hangat seperti tubuh yang belum membeku?

Hangat seperti bibir yang belum berwarna ungu?

.

.

Merah adalah warna yang hangat 'kan?

Sama hangatnya dengan musim panas

ada bunga matahari di antara rerumputan

dan anggota tubuh tertebas

.

.

Semuanya merah, merah semuanya

Semuanya hangat, hangat semuanya

.

.

[Tapi kenapa tak ada yang mau memakai merah, ya?]

.

.

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> .-.-.
> 
> H. C.
> 
> 27 Januari 2011
> 
>  **A/N:** Dangkal dan tidak kreatif? Kekeliruan sejarah? Silakan komen.
> 
> Btw, merah adalah julukan Barat (Amerika lebih tepatnya) untuk komunisme.
> 
> Err... Vlad di atas bukan Vlad Si Penyula, Drakula Romania. :)) Tapi Vladimir Lenin. Sedangkan Iósif adalah Josef Stalin dengan nama Rusia-nya.


End file.
